


training sessions

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [345]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/F/F, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Melony has had her eye on Marnie and Gloria for a while, so she invites them to train with her.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Melon | Melony/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [345]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 12





	training sessions

Melony always keeps an eye out for promising trainers doing their gym challenge. Perhaps it is part of her maternal instincts, and part of her instincts as a trainer herself, but she is always interested in everything that the young trainers are up to, and it is not uncommon for her to have a favorite or two, ones that she follows all the way to the end, ones that she looks forward to getting to battle, and that she roots for on their path to becoming champion, once they have proven that they can defeat her.

This year, there have been two girls that have caught her attention. One of them, she has met a few times before, though never anything substantial. Marnie is the younger sister of the gym leader that ranks just above Melony, so she has crossed paths with her a few times. The other trainer, Gloria, is catching a lot of attention for being one of the first two challengers to be endorsed by the champion himself, alongside the champion’s own brother, and her alleged childhood best friend.

The two of them are rivals, and the two of them are favorites for this year’s challenge, both accruing a considerable number of fans, and the two of them are Melony’s personal favorites. She is not just interested in them because of their unique backgrounds, or how talented they both prove to be as trainers. No, Melony’s interest comes from something a little less professional than that, as she finds herself noticing, more often than not, just how cute the two girls are.

By the time she has the chance to battle each of them, her interest has only grown from there, and she decides that she has to take the time to get to know them both better, after the gym challenge is over. Melony keeps up with the two of them, cheering for them as they make their way through the final two gyms, and all the way to the semi-finals. When it comes to their match against each other, Melony is not quite sure who to cheer for, and decides to just watch them both eagerly, wanting to see who will be the one to make it all the way.

Though Marnie loses, it does not seem to hurt her friendship with Gloria in the slightest, and she goes on to win another battle against Hop, securing her spot in the finals. Gloria just keeps going, making a name for herself not only as the savior of the Galar region, but as the first new champion in over a decade, finally putting Leon in his place. At the same time, Marnie does not let her loss stop her from growing as a trainer, and it is not long before she is officially announced as the new Spikemuth gm leader, with her older brother going into semi-retirement as a trainer so that he can focus more on his preferred career.

Amidst all of that, there are rumors that these two trainers are a little more than just the friends everyone originally assumed them to be. As Melony keeps a close eye on their careers, she is able to sense those little changes, able to see why it is that people might assume Gloria and Marnie are a lot closer behind closed doors. That makes her that much more interested in them, and that much more eager to have the new champion and new gym leader over, so that she can get to know them a lot better.

She has been interested in them from the start, but now, she is finally going to get up close and personal.

~X~

It isn’t strange for a gym leader to want to train with other gym leaders, or even the newly appointed champion. Sparring together unofficially can be good for them, especially when it comes to planning strategies for exhibition matches, so neither Marnie nor Gloria is confused by the invitation to join Melony for a training session. Though they are a little surprised by the fact that they are invited at the same time, she can tell that neither of them are particularly unhappy about that, which probably has something to do with just how much time the two of them have been spending together.

The training goes well enough, but that is far from what Melony actually has on her mind right now. She is glad to be able to work with them more one on one, without the pressure of a stadium full of people, and plenty of cameras trained on them, but she would rather make better use of that privacy, and show them what it is that she invited the two of them here for.

It feels like the afternoon drags on before they are all heading back to the locker room, where Melony is finally going to put her plan into action. As the three of them start changing, she asks, “So, there have been a lot of interesting rumors about the two of you lately. Care to comment on that?”

Both girls blush, which serves as a dead giveaway even before Gloria says, “Well, some of them might be more true than others.”

“Come on, it’s just us girls here,” Melony replies. “You can tell me more than _that_ , can’t you?”

“Aw, I guess it’s no big deal,” Marnie says. “We’ve been seein’ each other since right after the gym challenge. We don’t always have as much time as we want, but we’ve been makin’ things work.”

“And the paparazzi have barely left alone,” Gloria says with a sigh. “Today might be the first time we managed to go somewhere together without a reporter popping up to try and ask us a million questions.”

Ah, the perfect in. Smiling warmly, Melony says, “Well, then, the two of you should take advantage of that. Since no one knows you’re here, you can do whatever you want, with whoever you want. Right?”

The girls both fluster at her words, not sure what to make of it. She can see them walking through it in their minds, trying to figure out if Melony is really telling them they should get up to whatever they want in the locker room, and asking themselves why she would say something like that. It has not yet occurred to either of them that she is also offering to show them a thing or two, but she is quick to make that known as well.

“Of course, if you’re going to use my gym for something like that, I don’t think it would be very fair to leave me out, either,” she says, rather casually. “So, that is one condition, if you’re up for it. Of course, there’s the benefit of me being able to show you girls plenty, considering my experience.”

She knows that she is taking a risk by saying something like that. If they are not even remotely interested in it, if they are completely repulsed by the idea, then it will make things pretty awkward at League meetings, and that is the best case scenario of them being put off by her advances. She is willing to take that risk, though, because she has always had a good feeling about these girls.

And it is true now that the looks on their faces do not show confusion or revulsion, but rather, intrigue. Melony knows her reputation, knows how attractive she is considered by the general public, and how popular she is as a gym leader. The girls exchange looks and they nod at each other, making it clear that neither intends to let this chance pass them by, both deciding that some time together is not only worth the price of having Melony involved; it is vastly _improved_ by that.

And since they are all in the process of changing out of their uniforms, all the have to do is leave the clothes off, and put their street clothes on later. _Much_ later, if Melony has any say in the matter.

Now that it is out in the open that she is interested in both of them, neither of the girls bother to hide their interest in her body anymore, openly checking her out. They are both on the scrawny side, still growing, so to them, Melony seems to be the ideal, both very impressed by her shape and her curves. She already has an idea of what she wants to do to start, seeing the way their eyes linger on her chest, and so, she sits back on one of the benches, inviting them to either side of her.

“Since you’re both so interested in them, do you want to suck on my boobs?” she asks, in a playful tone of voice. “Then I can play with both of you for a little bit, because I bet the two of you are really sensitive.” They exchange knowing glances, as if to confirm that the other is, but wordlessly, they do as they are told, moving to her sides so that each can lean down and latch onto one of her breasts, sucking at her nipples.

Marnie is hesitant, delicate in the way that she sucks, lightly flicking her tongue out every now and then, while Gloria is just as excitable as she is on a battlefield, greedily sucking and moaning as she does so. Melony pats each girl on the back of the head, relaxing and moaning for them both, loving their very different styles, and loving the way she gets to experience both at once.

As she pets them, she murmurs encouraging words, praising them both, telling them both how much she loves it, how good it feels. If she let them both go on like this for a while, Melony is pretty sure that she would be able to get off on it without any trouble. They must get up to this sort of thing a lot, to have this much experience. As much as they may complain about not having enough privacy, it seems that they have at least found a little, at least enough to perfect some of their skills in this department.

She could get off on it, if she really let it go on that long, but she decides to bring it to a stop before it goes that far, so that she can take care of both of them for a little while. Gently, she nudges them away as she says, “Let’s see how we’re going to do this next part, alright, girls?” Weakly, they nod, both quickly becoming so overcome with arousal that it is hard for them to snap out of the daze that they are in.

There is not enough space on the bench for the girls to lay out side by side, so finding a good position is difficult. Eventually, she settles for having them both stand against a wall, kneeling a bit in front of them. Like this, she can reach a hand to both of their chests, teasing at a nipple for each of them, pinching and playing with them, as Gloria and Marnie start to go weak at the knees. Smiling to herself, she leans over to Gloria first, so that she can start sucking on one of her nipples, listening to her gasp out, a sharp cry on her lips.

Melony knows exactly what she is doing here, knows just how to take care of both of the girls. She is right about them being sensitive, and by the time she has switched off to start sucking at one of Marnie’s small breasts, Gloria is barely able to breathe. It does not take her long to render Marnie to a similar state, panting as she whimpers desperately, overwhelmed by all of this.

She could get them off like this, just the same as they could have gotten her off while doing it, but she decides to stop just short of letting either of them come. As she pulls back, the girls squirm impatiently, both clearly so riled up now that they would do anything to get off. Melony can certainly understand that feeling, and has something else in mind to take care of that need, wanting to take care of both of them, while also letting them take care of her.

“I think I’ll let our little champion here get off first, how does that sound? She did win every round during training, after all,” Melony says. She and Marnie were fairly evenly matched today, though ultimately, Marnie did prove that she deserves her spot at the seventh gym, with Melony fairly certain that the rankings will not change much before the next season, if they change at all. However, before she can say that Marnie will get her turn next, Marnie speaks up.

“How about I take care of you while you’re taking care of her?” she asks. “I think I could handle that. I mean, unless ya really want to wait and do it in that kind of order.”

“No, that sounds like a lovely idea, as long as you don’t mind having to wait till the end,” Melony replies. Marnie, of course, has no trouble with this, and the group finds their place on one of the benches, with Melony laying back, ignoring the slight discomfort that comes from this position, as she invites Gloria to sit on her face.

Marnie already knows exactly what she wants to do, as she gets in down in between Melony’s legs, and has already gotten started, plunging her tongue in before Gloria has even settled on Melony’s face. She is eager to show what she can do, to impress the older woman, and Melony has to admit that Marnie does seem to know exactly what she is doing, her experiences with Gloria having taught her well.

There is still plenty that she can learn, but that will come with experience, and she will have plenty of time to get that experience, especially if the two of them continue to let Melony teach and take care of them. They can meet up to “train” like this any time the girls want to, and she doubts that she will ever tire of their company.

Holding onto Gloria, she keeps her steady as she starts working her tongue up into her, listening to the young champion’s sweet moans. She does not bother holding back any of her own moans, as Marnie gets to work on her, letting Gloria muffle them, hoping that the added sensation only makes it feel that much better for her. As far as she can tell, Gloria seems to be enjoying every bit of attention that she is getting, unable to be quiet for even a second as she lets Melony take good care of her, showing her exactly how it is done. By the time she is done with both of these girls, she hopes that they will both be able to have that much more fun together.

At the same time, she hopes that they will also be eager to return to her, remembering where they learned all of these tricks from. After all, she still has plenty more that she can teach them, with today just being something basic.

Gloria is still so worked up from having her nipples played with that it really does not take her long at all to be pushed right to the edge, just barely hanging on as she cries out louder and louder, so adorable that Melony can hardly stand it. She does not allow her the chance to resist her orgasm, redoubling her efforts all so that Gloria is soon screaming out as she comes for her, going weak on top of her.

Melony holds her there as she lets her take time to recover, and allows herself to simply focus on enjoying Marnie’s treatment, relaxing into it, with nothing else to steal away her attention right now. Marnie is able to make her come easily at this point, and once she has Melony writhing in the throes of her orgasm, she pulls back, so that she can help Gloria back onto her feet, legs shaking as she tries to regain her composure.

The two of them wait for Melony to recover so that she can keep directing them, and she is quick to sit up, inviting Marnie to come sit in her lap, while she finishes what she started earlier. At the same time, she has Gloria kneel on the ground, where she can get between Marnie’s spread legs, the two of them tending to her at the same time. While Gloria happily eats her out, Melony reaches both hands around to play with her nipples, just as she did earlier.

Between the two of them, Marnie is left squirming and crying out desperately, so adorable when she is flustered like this. Ordinarily, she is so quiet, but they are able to leave her screaming, her voice filling the otherwise silent locker room. It is very nice to have the place to themselves for today, because it has given them all the chance to get much closer like this. Once she has Marnie screaming out, coming hard for both of them, Melony can content herself with the fun that they have had today.

But she is not going to remain content with just this. Already, she has plans to invite them over again, and to make sure that the two rising stars are not too bothered by the press, wanting to make sure that they are comfortable whenever they come to visit. She looks forward to continuing to serve as a mentor to the two of them, in a variety of ways, and judging by the way Gloria’s eyes light up, and the way Marnie’s blush deepens as she glances off to the side, they both feel the same way that she does.

For now, they bid each other farewell, but she can hardly wait to have them over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
